


受伤

by ChunheiChocolate



Category: DYS, 德云社
Genre: M/M, 龄龙 - Freeform, 龙龄 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:14:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21754333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChunheiChocolate/pseuds/ChunheiChocolate
Summary: 不要上升正主
Relationships: 龄龙, 龙龄
Kudos: 5





	受伤

**Author's Note:**

> 不要上升正主

“师哥，洗好了没啊？”王九龙躺在床上盯着浴室那扇紧闭的们不知道喊了几声了。

又过了几分钟，王九龙见他亲爱的师哥还没有出来，心想：师哥是不要我了吗？怎么不回答我了？还是……。越来越多不好的想法从他的脑中闪现。于是乎，我们的王大楠同学在床上躺不住了，跑到了浴室门口。

“师哥，洗好了没啊，师哥，你回答我一声啊……”但是门里面始终没有给这只忠犬大楠回复。

“师哥，师哥，师……”王九龙拍着门喊着，但不巧的是最后一下拍门落在了他师哥的脸上。

“你打我干什么？ 而且，催催催，催什么催啊！”张九龄越来本来就被催的有点不耐烦了，准备出门好好治治那个黏人的萨摩耶，谁成想娜俊桥的小脸蛋儿挨了一击。

王九龙被此刻的情况下的愣住了，在那里一脸不可思议的看着自己的师哥和自己的手。张九龄以为自己的语气吓到了他，所有的怒火一瞬间全部消散，刚想说话，突然间感觉双脚悬空。

“孙zhei，快把你爷爷放下来。”

九龙在他师哥耳边低声道：“师哥，你明天要是不想上班，就继续挣扎。”

话闭，张九龄的耳朵慢慢变红了。

卧室里没有开灯，王九龙按着记忆中的位置将快熟透的小黑猫丢在了床上。张九龄因为在后背与床板接触的那一刹那的疼痛发出了一声痛呼。但是，这声痛呼在大楠的耳中可不是简单说的痛呼，而是赤裸裸的勾引。

“师哥，现在就忍不了了，马上怎么办啊？”

“你……”张九龄最受不了的就是他养大的师弟在床上将这种昏话，现在已经熟透了，全身泛着红色。

“师哥，”他微微倾身，张九龄美艳绝伦的小脸渐渐在视线中放大，他微凉的唇若有似无的撩过他的，那不可思议的柔软让他眸色瞬间转暗，九龙对着那个柔软的小嘴稳了下去，并且双手在张九龄的身上摸索微凉的指一颗颗的解开衬衣上的纽扣，师哥曲线完美的身躯一点点呈现在眼前， 身下的张九龄因为氧气供应不足导致他忽然张口，某只大楠重重含住他娇嫩的唇瓣，辗转吮吸啃咬。

张九龄嘴唇那甘甜而柔美的触感，让他下腹本能的热胀了起来，他倾身覆上他，一手勾起他后脑，灵活的舌尖很快撬开他紧闭的红唇，开始疯狂的掠夺。他肆意的吮吸着他的甘甜，火热的掌心在他身上游走，灵活的解开了他胸前的衣扣，师哥粉嫩的两点在眼前弹跳了下。一手覆上，正好将两点全部握了满满一掌心……

张九龄的浴袍被退下，两条纤细修长的腿裸露了出来露出来，不知道是不是常穿长裤比以前变白了些许，他带着厚茧的掌心轻轻的摩擦着他的大腿内侧，一路摩挲到他娇嫩的三角地带。

他的指试探着刺入，但是毕竟他的手比他师哥的手大很多，进入却有些艰难，男人蓦地睁开了眼，猛然从师哥娇嫩的唇瓣上移开，张九龄的下面居然有点湿润，“我洗澡的时候弄过了，所以耽误了一会儿。”

他皱眉，神色复杂的看着身下的张九龄，继续抚摸着师哥粉嫩似婴儿肌肤一般的穴口，嘿嘿笑道：“师哥，嘿嘿嘿。”张九龄把自己的小脑袋藏在了大楠的肩窝，伪装鸵鸟。“有什么好怕的？以前我的小楠楠不是就从你这里进去了吗？让我摸摸也无所谓！我先用手指给你适应一下，否则，我的小楠楠进不去的。”

“大楠……大楠……不要这样……不要这样对人家……人家不要……不要这样对人家……啊！……不可以……你……你怎么……怎么能这样啊……啊……”

张九龄不安地扭动纤腰，原来大楠的食指和中指已经进入了他的肉穴里，由于他的手上粘着师哥因为情动而分泌的的肠液以及张九龄自己在浴室座的润滑，所以手指的进出非常的容易，另外左手已经伸到了师哥的小元元上，轻轻地揉捏着已经站立的小元元。突然王九龙将手指全部撤出，换上了自己的小楠楠，张九龄浑身颤抖不已，浪荡地呻吟了出来。

小楠楠在张九龄的肉穴里肆无忌惮的跳动着进出着，或五进三出，或四进六出，各种花样层出不穷，那肉穴里的嫩肉在张九龄无意识地一张一合吮吸着小楠楠，自己的体内则感到无尽的舒适，张九龄扭动着自己的身体，嘴里发出“啊……嗯……”的呻吟声，大楠继续挺动着，嘴里还不忘询问身下已经被情欲冲昏的人：“师哥，怎么样？我厉害？你里面太好了，好温暖，这么好！我喜欢！

“啊……啊……大楠……大楠……我不行……不行了……啊……只要……只要你……你……你……不抛弃我……你……你眼中只能有我一个师哥……其他的……其他的……我……我都不在乎……啊……好舒服……好爽……”

“哈哈哈哈……师哥，你现在才说是不是太晚了啊？现在我都已经快把你弄的再次高潮了？怎么能够放手？哈哈哈……”

大楠说着，加快动作，继续挺动着和并且双手附上了师哥胸前，去揉捏那两颗粉嫩！

“啊……嗯……啊……大楠……大楠……我不行了……我不行……不行了……好舒服啊……要出来了……要出来了……啊……啊……我射了……啊！……”

师哥大叫一声，小元元和肉穴爆出一股蜜汁，与此同时肉穴也将小楠楠榨干，张九龄身下岁有的液体将二人的下身全数打湿，张九龄瘫倒在了床上，呼呼喘着粗气。大楠看着手上沾满的蜜汁，嘿嘿一笑，伸出舌头舔了一下，说道：“果然是琼浆玉露，我喜欢得紧！哈哈哈……”

张九龄此时浑身酸软无力，哪里说得出话来？只能默默地点了点头。

王九龙准备这样直接抱着他亲爱的师哥就这样睡觉，但是张九龄想到不能这样，推开了大楠以及他伸出的想要帮忙的手挪到浴室。但是他没想到的是，今天九龙给他送一个毯子在去浴室的路上，并且九龄因为是在自己家中熟悉故而没有开灯。华丽丽的在自己熟悉的家中，跟地板来了一个亲密的接触。

实际上，虽然张九龄没有要往九龙的帮助，但是王九龙却跟在他的后面防止他摔倒。在他师哥摔倒后的第一时间，王九龙冲了上去扶起，张九龄在被扶起后，只感觉自己的右手不能动了。

“师哥，哪里痛啊？”“大楠，我的右手好像不能动了。”

之后，王九龙给他师哥收拾好后，开着车载着手受伤的张九龄去了医院。

检查结束后，手部骨折。之后的故事，我们都知道了。


End file.
